planetsidefandomcom-20200222-history
Loadout:Versatility at its finest:Infiltrator
Description Each piece of this loadout has a specific piece to play to create an infiltrator that is ready for anything. Primary Weapon: The NS-7 PDW may seem like an odd choice here, but this SMG is more suited for carbine ranges tha CQC. Having significantly more long range potential than other SMGs, this is more similar to the auto scout rifles than other SMGs. Attachemnts: Extended Magazine - a 40 bullet magazine is a significant increase to the previous 30 Soft Point Ammo - this should always be equipped. There is no reason not to have this and the gain to medium range damage is huge. For a barrel attachment, all 3 options are viable, but, personally, i have found nothing to be the best As always, optics are prefferece. Secondary Weapon: Here there is a few options, and they really depend on the play style used. The NS-44L Blackhand makes a very nice compliment to the medium range NS-7 PDW. With an integrated 4x scope, this is a pocket battle rifle with nice close range power as well. Laser sight- missing a shot tells the enemy where you are, which is never a good thing. I recommend getting another scope, as the default retical does not show up when cloaked. Implant: this is really a matter of preference, so many things can be used here. For maximum stealth, sensor shield works perfectly. Knife: For those rare opportunities where you run out of ammo, or maybe you just want to challenge yourself. Lumine edge: while slower and worse for quick-knifing, this knife will one-shot infantry, perfect for killing before your target notices you. Utility: Medical Kits are an essential tool in an infiltrators toolbox, allowing for sustainability without allies' support. Ability: Hunter Cloak: Stealth is key. The hunter cloak allows you to keep your cloak active between engagements without sacrificing your primary weapon. Tool/Class Ability: Hacking: Advanced hacking allows one to hack quickly without being seen. This can be used to force enemies out of turrets and hack terminals for you and your allies. Recon detect: Max level recon allows you to keep eyes on your targets for you and your allies to pick them off. This also allows for one to draw enemies' attention to locations. Grenade: EMP grenades: whether one is trying to distract, damage, or support, EMP grenades do the trick. toss a proximity mine in first for maximum carnage. Strategy This design is built off versatility, use it anyway you like! This class was built for medium-short range engagements, so sniping isn't really an option though. The way this loadout is most commonly used is for infiltrating bases with a large group of allies. The Artemis allows for engagements at both close and medium range. As an infiltrator, you are weaker, so stealth and agility are key. Only un-cloak if you are certain you are hidden, and remember to keep moving. See also *Check out more loadouts *Create your own loadout